


Perfect

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Young Ben, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be more perfect than a lazy Sunday morning than family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Han opened his eyes, blinking a little bit with a yawn. He stretched out, sniffing a little before rolling onto his side.

Leia was still asleep, her eyes closed. Her eyelashes spread out over her cheeks evenly, dusting the top of her cheeks which were ever so slightly flushed. Han reached over and gently tugged the blanket down, hoping to cool her down a little. Her hair was spread around her head, giving her the serene look of an angel. Han couldn’t let but smile as he leant over to give her lips a soft kiss.

She sniffled and Han leaned back to watch her eyes flicker open.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

They smiled and leaned in for another soft kiss before a gurgle came from between them. Leia smiled softly and shifted the blankets down to reveal the small nest of blankets and pillows, and the baby boy curled up inside them. He was waving his hand about in his sleep and Leia had to reach down and stroke a hand through the thick black hair that covered his head.

“He really is perfect.”

Leia looked up to smile at Han. “He definitely takes after his Mother.”

Han snorted a little, only to jump when Ben started wailing almost immediately. Leia’s hand immediately stroked back through the babe’s hair.

It took a few seconds, but he settled down, hiccupping a little where he lay. Han cooed and reached down to gently tickle Ben’s chest, smiling when he gurgled, kicking his legs around.

Leia rolled over, leaning to pick up his pacifier from the crib next to the bed, handing it to her son. He squealed, and settled down to suckle it, stretching out. Leia wrapped a hand delicately around Ben’s small chest, holding him close to her. He settled on her chest, and fell back to sleep, sucking on his pacifier.

Han smiled and spent time committing the image to memory.

After all... what could be more perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> _listen don't imagine Han and Leia in bed together with baby Ben snuggled between them bc it will break your heart_
> 
>  
> 
> I'M DONE
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask  
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
